where we started
by mellieforyellie
Summary: Because she doesn't care about him, really.


**disclaimer:**** let's not go into that.  
><strong>**dedication:**** …sad pruhun prompts.  
><strong>**prompt:**** marriage as a means to save a life.  
><strong>**notes1:**** school has killed-ed-ed-ed me. thank god for breaks.  
><strong>**summary:**** Because she doesn't care about him, really.  
><strong>**pairing:**** prussia/hungary  
>-<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

It is 1947, and it is raining.

Elizaveta thinks it is fitting for a day such as this, a day of dissolution, of washing something away forever. It hurts when she thinks of what's to come, and despite all the years she has spent hitting him with her frying pan and making fun of him and saying that she doesn't care about him, she wants him to stay — because who else will treat like her like a boy?

Certainly not Roderich, her husband for several decades up until recently, whom she had slept with every night, who had decided that sex with a woman was simply not satisfactory. Certainly not Feliciano, who she had practically raised as his caring mother, who she had dressed in her native dresses, who she had (attempted) to pair up with Holy Rome.

Who else, but Gilbert?

It hurts even more when he walks into the room, on the dreadful day, with a smile on his face.

She wants to slap him, to punch him, to hit him in the face with her frying pan _over and over and over_ because he just shouldn't be this happy about this. That stupid little bird on his head is chirping and tweeting and looking positively gleeful today, excited to see everyone not fighting.

Everyone greets him today, which they usually don't, but they feel like being courteous today — after all, he's only going to _die_ and dissolve into _nothing_. And he grins back like he's almost as awesome as he thinks he is, like he's not simply going to _disappear_ today.

Elizaveta wonders if she's the only one who really ca — _is concerned_. After all, she doesn't care about that stupid Gilbert, _no way no way no __way_. 

"Alright," Hermann Göring says, and it only makes sense to for him to call the meeting, as he is Gilbert's Prime Minister. "Let's…get this over with."

And as that _stupid stupid __stupid_ albino walks over, ready to die, Elizaveta can't help but scream before she can think about.

"No!" she shouts, and she wants to say it more, _nonononono_! but keeps it to herself, because she already has the attention of the entire room, — and that's too many people, quite frankly. But Gilbert is staring at her, and really, he's the only one that matters, and suddenly she doesn't know what to say with his _red-red-red_ eyes looking into hers, questioning _why_?

She fidgets with her hands for a moment, before walking to him and opening her mouth and spewing out anything she can think of. "You…you can't go, you know, because you're Gilbert, and I…errr…I don't think it's…uhm…healthy for the world to suddenly be…uhh…cut off from that much…ahh…awesome." She cringes as she uses the word, as does almost everyone in the room, but she can't help it, because that's the _only way he'll listen_, and _come on_, this has _got_ to work.

He's smirking at her now, tilting his head, ready for a good laugh. "Well, it's probably not, but how do you propose to fix that?"

"Marry me."

She doesn't care, no, she really, really _doesn't care about him_, but he can't go, _he can't he can't he can't_.

And now he's smiling at her, that one smile she's only seen once before, where he looks like he's truly happy, but tinged with sadness. She can hear all the other nations murmuring in discontent, because they don't want him around, whywhywhy don't they?

(It was terrible the last time, rejecting him, and seeing that face in her head _over and over and over_, but she had to, she had to—)

"Sorry, sweetcheeks," Gilbert says, as he ruffles her hair like he used to. "I don't think anyone can handle my awesomeness anymore. Except, maybe, for you." He scoops up that _stupid stupid stupid_ little bird up in his hands and holds it out to her, before making her hold the bright yellow ball of _fluff_. "Take care of Gilbird for me, will you?"

Feliks makes her sit back down, and as the ceremony commences, she tells herself _she will not cry, she will not cry, she will not cry_. She holds Gilbird like it's the only thing that will be left of him, and decides that maybe, she can come to like birds.

As the final words are being said, she thinks that maybe, just maybe, she cares just a little bit, because he's her best friend and her greatest lover and everything she's ever needed —

And the ceremony ends, and he's still there, and everyone is so confused, before of course, Yao explains that, "He was not a nation that fell, he just dissolved. He's still a nation-tan, just…without a nation."

And she is _so so so _relieved, and Gilbert is grinning and his stupid bird is chirping happily. The rest of the nations grumble and leave the conference room, but she's still there, and she runs up and hug him, and keeps him there for _minutes and minutes and minutes_.

"I thought I lost you," she says.

"Not just yet," he whispers in her hair.

She can't deny anymore, because really, she just might ca —

"So, what was that about marriage?" he says as he grabs her ass, and she hits him in the head as hard as she can, because he's _such _an idiot and sometimes she just can't _stand_ him.

Because really, she doesn't care, and that'll be okay with her.

…Just until she can get revenge.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**endingnotes:**** this was going to end with him dying, but then i was like…how do they die? do they just…disappear? do they dissolve into fairy sparkles (of awesomeness)? therefore, comedic ending.**


End file.
